listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional magic users
This list includes fictional characters who use actual magic, in fictional worlds where it exists. For fictional characters who perform sleight-of-hand onstage, see Category:Fictional stage magicians. A * Abe no Seimei * Achren * Adil - Genie in the House * Aged Genghis * Ahl-i-Batin * Aihal, true name of Ogion the Silent * Albus Dumbledore * Alfonso Bonzo * Allanon * Alley-Kat-Abra * Angelique the Witch * Akkarin Delvon * Antonidas * Archimago * Arya Dröttningu * Vanyel Ashkevron * Sahad Asran Ryuto * Athena Asamiya * Ashe (Final Fantasy XII) * Princess Athena * Kratos Aurion * Ad Avis * Azshara B * Bec (character) * Belasco * Belgarath * Belgarion * Bella Roberts * Belldandy * Belmakor * Belsambar * Black Widow (Claire Voyant) * Nicholas Blair * Bloodwynd * Ann Bradshaw * Terra Branford * Bubs C * Camberian Council * Castaspella * Caster (Fate/Zero) * Caster (Fate/stay night) * Celes Chere * Celestial Chorus * Trisana Chandler * Cleo Sartori. * Charlotte Watsford * Cloud Strife * Cordelia Chase * Chrono Harlaown * Clea * Quentin Collins * Cologne (Ranma ½) * Coriakin * Crimson Curse * Pippa Cross * Cornelia Hale D * Dallben * Baron Dante * Dartz * Lady Death * Deathstroke * Demon Sorcerers * Deryni * Dhalsim * Doctor Mist * Doctor Strange * Doctor Occult * Gemma Doyle * Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Dragon Riders * Drawmij * Dreamspeakers * Durza E * Illyasviel von Einzbern * Irisviel von Einzbern * Elidhu * Elric of Melniboné * Emma * Eragon (character) * Erana * Erasmus (Quest for Glory) * Erik (The Phantom of the Opera) * Erreth-Akbe * List of characters from Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * Euthanatos * Evil-Lyn * Ezekiel Zick F * Faust * Historia von D. Johann Fausten * Philia Felice * Feron * House of Festil (fictional) * Randall Flagg * Kernel Fleck * Fay D. Flourite * Maryann Forrester * Fruit Pie the Magician * Sheena Fujibayashi G * Aerith Gainsborough * Galbatorix * Gandalf * Ged (Earthsea) * Geppetto (Fables) * Rupert Giles * Glinda (film) / Good Witch of the North (novels) * Grubbs Grady * Gul'dan * Cinhil Haldane (Gwynedd) * Javan Haldane (Gwynedd) * Kelson Haldane (Gwynedd) * Rhys Michael Haldane (Gwynedd) * God H * Harry Dresden (TV character) * Harry Potter * Happosai * Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords) * Rinoa Heartilly * Hem/Cai * Henry the Hermit * Hermione Granger * Eriol Hiiragizawa * Horadrim * Horned King (The Chronicles of Prydain) * Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords) * Hungan (TV character) * Hisoka * Hypnota * Hay Lin I * Ibis the Invincible * Akari Ichijou * Imoen * Lina Inverse * Luna Inverse * Irma Lair J * Jeane (Suikoden) * Anya Jenkins * Jon Irenicus K * Kitty Jones * Marisa Kirisame * Patchouli Knowledge * Shao Kahn * Karnilla * Katrina (Quest for Glory) * Kay Bennett * Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi * Kel'Thuzad * Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun * Andrew Ketterley * King Hiss * Kiritsugu Emiya * Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg * Daja Kisubo * Klarion the Witch Boy * Sakura Kinomoto * Konoka Konoe * Risei Kotomine * Kreesha * Krugarr L * Leknaat * Endora Lenox * Tabitha Lenox * Squall Leonhart * Jonathan Levinson * Syaoran Li * Lightning * Lord Voldemort * Lina Inverse * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Lirael (character) M * MOMO (Xenosaga) * Dhugal MacArdry (Gwynedd) * Camber MacRorie (Gwynedd) * Joram MacRorie (Gwynedd) * Macros the Black * Madame Razz * Maerad * Malekith the Accursed * Mandrake the Magician * Marik Ishtar * Kahlua Marjoram * Tequila Marjoram * Master and Pupil * Kariya Matō * Evangeline A.K. McDowell * Duncan McLain (Gwynedd) * Bazett Fraga McRemitz * Medivh * Merlin * Merlin the Magician (comics) * Millie (Suikoden) * Mister E * Mister Jip * Sokaku Mochizuki * Modred the Mystic * Mombi * Mondain * Mordenkainen * Alaric Morgan (Gwynedd) * Morgon * Morgoth * Briar Moss * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Mozenrath * Mr Majeika * Mudman (World Heroes) * Myrwhydden * Mysto * Sakura Matō N * Nameless One (Planescape: Torment) * Nathaniel (Bartimaeus trilogy) * Nefarian * Nergal (Fire Emblem) * Night Eagle * Nina (Breath of Fire) * Nitemare * Northwind (comics) O * Ogun (Marvel Comics) * Onyxia * Orko * Doctor Byron Orpheus * Others (Night Watch) * Ozu Family P * Count Petofi * Phantom Ganon (Legend of Zelda) * Phobos (W.I.T.C.H.) * Mary Poppins (character) * Prince Ra-Man * Penny Halliwell * Patty Halliwell * Prue Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Paige Matthews * Pug (fictional character) * Quan Chi R * Rack (Buffyverse) * Raistlin Majere * Ramia * Rasputin (World Heroes) * Ethan Rayne * Clow Reed * Ricky Chadwick * Mustrum Ridcully * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Rincewind * Spiritia Rosenberg * Willow Rosenberg * Alex Russo * Justin Russo * Jerry Russo * Max Russo * Rumiya * Ryu (Breath of Fire) S * Sabriel (character) * Seishirō Sakurazuka * Salem Saberhagen * Genis Sage * Raine Sage * Sagwora * Numair Salmalín * Grolla Seyfarth * Raimund Seyfarth * Sabrina Spellman * Hilda Spellman * Zelda Spellman * Amanda Spellman * Saphira * Sargon the Sorcerer * Veralidaine Sarrasri * Sasuké (Usagi Yojimbo) * Sauron * Scarlet Witch * Shadow Weaver * Shaft (Castlevania) * Ivo Shandor * Shang Tsung * Shirō Emiya * Skandranon * Skeletor * Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri * Sonic the Hedgehog (character)(with the Chaos Emmeralds) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Sorceress of Castle Grayskull * Sonea * Magica De Spell * Negi Springfield * Ponder Stibbons * Illidan Stormrage * Malfurion Stormrage * Subaru Sumeragi * Dawn Summers * Sâr Dubnotal * Stella (Winx Club) T * Technomage * Precia Testarossa * Nanoha Takamachi * Fate Testarossa * Luste Teuber * The Prime Evils * The Thief and His Master * Evaine MacRorie Thuryn (Gwynedd) * Rhys Thuryn (Gwynedd) * Traci Thirteen * Tim the Enchanter * Sandrilene fa Toren * Alanna of Trebond * Pan Twardowski * Tyrael * Rin Tōsaka * Tokiomi Tōsaka * Tabitha Lenox * Taranee Cook U *Ursula V * Vaarsuvius * Vaati * Cyvus Vail * Varnae * Vigo the Carpathian * Viki (Suikoden) * Virgilius the Sorcerer * Vizjerei * Von Rothbart * Voodoo Lady * Michael Roa Valdamjong W * Warlock Lord * Watcher (Buffyverse) * Waver Velvet * Ron Weasley * Andrew Wells * Wiccan (comics) * Wicked Witch of the East * Wicked Witch of the West * Richard Wilkins (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * John Winchester (Supernatural) * Sam Winchester * Windy (Suikoden) * Witchfire (DC Comics) * Witchfire (Marvel Comics) * Felicity Worthington * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Y * Yen Sid * Yuko Ichihara * Yyrkoon * Hayate Yagami Z * Zamza * Zasalamel * Lord Zedd * Zoltab * Zyll * Princess Zelda Mythology * Väinämöinen Comics * Genevieve Villard * Giselle Villard * Xykon * Yellow Peri - DC Comics * Zeus (Marvel Comics) Computer games * Baba Yaga (Quest for Glory) * Princess Zelda Groups and organizations * Akashic Brotherhood * Order of Hermes (Ars Magica) See also * List of magicians in fantasy * Magician (fantasy) cs:Kategorie:Fiktivní mágové fr:Catégorie:Magicien ou sorcier de fiction *Fiction Magic users *List